metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bandits (Faction)
Bandits are typical criminals within the metro, banded together in unorganized groups of cutthroats and murderers. Backround It has been 20 years since humanity retreated underground, and supplies have turned very scarce. Food, filtered water, and Weapons are extremely precious and valuable. Housing and shelter is even harder to come by with many Stations having strict policies against outsiders. This type of life turns people away from earning a life, and towards taking what you need to survive, usually with deadly force. Bandit groups are the result, and they are a real threat. Usually staying in small groups to ensure maneuverability, some gangs band together in hopes of forming their own empires occasionally taking over entire metro stations. While bandits tend to plunder and kill for what they need, they don't raise an eyebrow at the prospect of torturing and raping their victims, either . They also seem to wear hockey masks as sort of their symbol. Each Bandit group is different, in terms of command structure, weapons, resources, and size. The group that is encountered when trying to rescue Bourbon, the Bandits encountered are armed with Kalashes and Shamblers but have a weak command structure and mostly live in shacks made from scrap. The Bandits encountered in the level of the same name are the opposite. They are rather ill equipped, armed mostly with carbine versions of the Lolife and long gun versions of the Ashot. However, they live in what is presumably mechanic quarters and have regular patrols. Appearences Metro 2033 Artyom first encounters the bandits while traveling with Bourbon. On the way to Market station (on Lost Tunnel map), Artyom and Bourbon encounter various bandit traps, dead caravanners, and empty camps. The first bandit is drunk and is dealt with silently by Bourbon, this is also the first human kill the player experiences. Shortly after this bandit is killed, the pair infiltrate a bandit camp, where they must fight their way through to get to the next station. After crossing the surface, the pair eventually reach Dry Station, a bandit base, where Bourbon is captured. Artyom now needs to fight his way through the Bandit base, either guns blazing, or silently (while Khan aids Artyom by silently killing bandits). Just as Artyom reaches the back of the Bandit base where Bourbon is being held, the bandit leader who is about to execute Bourbon becomes startled. Bourbon quickly grabs the leader's pistol and fires at him, but before the leader is killed, he grabs a Kalash off the floor and fires at Bourbon. Both are killed. For the remainder of the game, the only bandits found are dead ones (if any), since from here on it is Communist and Nazi territory. The dead bandits found between Riga and Market Station were presumably killed by Hansa patrols or mutants. Metro Last Light In one the of the screenshots of Metro Last Light, a man is depicted as going through a surface wetland. The soldier is shown wearing a hockey mask, possibly marking him as a bandit. In game, a large group of bandits are encountered in the "Bandits" level, where they ambushed a line of Red Army deserters and refugees, killing most of the convoy's fighters and taking the women and children as captives. The player has a number of opportunities to help and rescue some of the captured refugees or leave them to their fate and proceed down the line to the next level. These bandits encountered here are all lightly-armored and armed and are usually in dark areas, making it fairly easy to sneak up and kill/knock out all of them with the use of stealth. Gangsters In Venice, a more organized underground version of bandits are encountured called gangsters. Instead of Attacking everyone on sight, the gangsters rather run Venice in a way being the biggest organization in the whole station. While they don't terrorize the stations citizens like ordinary bandits, they do rob and basically do whatever they want with little to no opposition. A gangster leader named Kisliy is mentioned by Pavel and several of the prostitutes in Venice. He and the brigands under his command assisted the Reds in delivering the virus containers to Oktyabrskaya. Pavel killed Kisliy or another bandit leader in a disagreement before being confronted by Artyom. Shortly after Pavel is captured by the same gangsters who want revenge against him for killing that same leader. He quickly escapes then fights his way through the bandits camp and base underneath Venice. Trivia * The hockey masks that some of the bandits wear are identical to the hockey mask worn by Jason Voorhees from the thriller movie Friday the 13th, it is unknown if there is any kind of intentional connection or not to this. * Bourbon is in debt with the bandits; therefore, he's probably done some shady business with them. He is also possibly a former bandit himself. * On the level Dry, there are a few bandits that Khan will silently take out with his Helsing, aiding Artyom if he is sneaking around. * The Bandits around Venice often don gear from the Fourth Reich. This is because the Nazis trade some of their equipment for funds. * The Bandits are the first hostile faction Artyom will face in Metro 2033. Gallery Metro 2033 bandit.jpg|An early screenshot of Metro: Last Light showing a bandit on the surface 2013-05-22 00123.jpg|A Bandit at Venice Bandit de venise.png|Ditto 2013-05-23 00009.jpg|Ditto de:Banditen ru:Бандиты uk:Бандити Category:Factions